Mentari Laut
by Hime eL En
Summary: "Jika kau merasakan kesal,sakit,kecewa maupun benci datanglah ke Lautan luas untuk menumpahkan dan membuang segala nya" Bahkan untuk membuang rasa benci.


**MENTARI LAUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Ibu ku berkata**

" **Jika kau merasakan kesal,sakit,kecewa maupun benci datanglah ke Lautan luas untuk menumpahkan dan membuang segala nya" Bahkan untuk membuang rasa benci.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings :**

 **Typos dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, Gaje DLL**

 **.**

 **Chara : Shion Naruto Hinata**

 **.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **Tipe : Oneshot**

 **.**

 **Genre : AU**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs Mashasi Disini saya Cuma pinjem Tokoh nya aja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENTARI LAUT**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ahhhh segar sekali udara nya, memang Laut adalah tempat terindah" Rambut pirangku terlambai lambai, menerima sentuhan udara laut yang Menerpaku.

Aku memang sangat menyukai laut karena laut itu sangat indah karena laut adalah tempat yang amat luas dan bebas.

"Shion, kau kemana saja aku mencari kesana keseni, ternyata kau disini"

Seorang wanita berambut Indigo menghampiriku, Ia mendekap lengan nya sendiri, karena udara yg begitu dingin

"Maaf Hinata aku nggak bilang dulu, mau kesini, hihi"

Cengirku menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu cantik

"Kau ini, Yasudah, Shion lebih baik kita kembali ke Apartemen"

Ajak nya menarik lenganku

Ahh Hinata dia sahabatku dia selalu begitu dia selalu mencemaskan ku padahal ia Phobia Laut tetepi ia masih saja berani mencariku ke pesisir laut.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, ayoo cepat!"

Triak ku di depan pintu tak sabar ingin segera keluar

"sebentar dulu Shion aku harus merapihkan rambutku"

Balas Hinata yang sedang menata rambut Indigo nya di depan cermin, Kontras dengan ku yang hanya menguncir kuda asal rambut pirangku.

"Nanti kalau ke malaman toko nya keburu tutup Hinata, nanti kalau tutup, aku ngga bisa beli kado buat Naruto"

Memang benar sahabat ku ini sangat lama dalam berdandan ,padahal sekarang ini hanya akan ke toko bukan ke pesta

"Ayo Shion kita berangkat!"

ajak Hinata yang sudah selesai berdandan.

Aku terpana melihat Hinata ,karena saat ini ia mengenakan Dress selutut dengan Rambut Indigo Panjang nya yang di gerai memakai bando ungu yang begitu cantik.

Hinata memang sempurna ia cantik, pandai memasak, baik dan sangat feminim yah sangat berbeda denganku yang tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilan bukti nya saja aku hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaos pendek.

Perbedaan yang sangat mencolok bukan?

Ahh tetapi aku tidak peduli karena walau kami berbeda kami tetap Sahabat, yaa sahabat kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"kawaii, Hinata kau cantik sekali " Desis ku takjub

"Arigato ne Shion"

balas sahabatku itu tak lupa dengan senyum nya yg begitu menawan

.

.

.

.

. -

Aku membeli bahan bahan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun, sesetel Gaun dan Sepasang jam tangan Couple.

Sedangkan Hinata membeli sesetel Gaun yang sama denganku hanya saja berbeda warna "Hinata, kau tidak membelikan hadiah untuk Naruto?" tanyaku

"eh ,memangnya harus Shion, kau tidak cemburu?"

"haha mengapa aku harus cemburu kau kan tidak menyukai Naruto, lagi pula kau sahabat ku Hinata"

"hahaaa tentu Shion kau memang sahabat ku" Senyum nya memeluk ku

.

.

.

Kami pun keluar dari toko dan menunggu Bus di Halte.

Namun hari sudah larut sudah sejam kami menunggu bus namun nyata nya belum satupun bus yang kami tunggu datang.

Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil Sport orange berhenti tepat di hadapan kami

"Hinata, Shion sedang apa kalian? ,ayo masuk aku antar ke Apartemen kalian!" suara Baritone itu tiba tiba membuyarkan lamunan ku

Ahhh tetapi mobil itu Suara itu aku tahu siapa dia

Dia adalah rekan kerja ku Dia adalah teman semasa SMA-ku

Aahh ia adalah pujaan ku Dia Pangeran ku Uzumaki Naruto

Pria yang sudah lama aku cintai

Pria tampan dengan rambut orange senyum secerah mentari yang selalu ada di hatiku

"Shion ayo naik mengapa malah diam saja"

Suara baritone itu lagi lagi menghamburkan lamunan ku

Ahh mimpi apa aku saat ini ia menarik lengan ku jantungku berdetak kecang sekali

aku terus menunduk kenapa mungkin saat ini wajah ku sudah seperti kepiting rebuss

Bluushh sangat merah

"Iiiii….iii…yaa" gugupku aku benar-benar gugup saat ini

Aku menurutinya dan masuk ke mobil mewah nya

.

.

"Hei Hinata bagaimana film yang aku rekomendasikan, seru kan?" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di mobil ini

"Ahaha tentu Naruto, aku malah telah membeli novelnya karena aku penasaran" kini suara merdu di sebelahku membuka mulut nya ia tersenyum

"Jika mau, nanti aku beri yang lain Hinata" lagi sang pria yang sedang mengemudi berbicra

Dan lagi lagi hanya nama Hinata yang, ia ucapkan tidak ada nama ku Shion di dalam ucapa nya

Miris memang di mobil ini hanya mereka berdua ya Naruto dan Hinata yang saling berbicara satu sama lain dan aku seperti orang luar.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Mereka mempunyai dunia sendiri dan tak ada aku di dalam nya

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata apa kau menyukai Naruto" aku melirik wanita bermanik lavender pucat tersebut

"Ahahaa bukan kah sahabat ku ini yang menyukai Naruto" Ia tertawa menyampingkan rambut nya di telinga

" Ah syukurlah"

Berpikir apa aku ini tentu saja Hinata tak akan menyukai Naruto, dia sahabat ku dia tidak mungkin seperti itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyialaukan iris lavendeku , aku pun terbangun dari lelapku Aku mengerjap ngerjapkan iris Lavender ku

Sosok pertama yang ku lihat di dunia nyata ku adalah seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan iris lavender sama seperti ku tersenyum lembut ke arah ku

"Ohayou Shion ,ini sudah pukul 8 pagi, bukan kah kau akan membuatkan kue untuk Naruto"

Sapa dan tanya Hinata tak lupa dengan senyum menawan yg begitu lembut

"Ah iya tentu Hinata" cengirku bangkit dari tempat tidur ku

Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi memakai baju dan langsung menuju dapur waktu menunjukan pukul 10 pagi akupun memulai menyiapkan bahan bahan kue

Dan mulai berkutat dengan terigu, telur, mentega dan sejenisnya

"Shion bolehkah aku membantu" tawar Hinata yang melihatku sangat kerepotan

"haha tidak perlu Hinata, mungkin aku sangat payah sangat lama menyelesaikan kue ini tapi tenang sebentar lagi selesai"

senyumku menolak tawaran baik Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Waktupun terus bergulir sekarang waktu memunjukan pukul 09.00 malam

Tentunya aku sudah memakai Gaun ungu lavender yang senada dengan iris ku dan membawa jingjingan orange yang berisi sepasang jam tangan couple yang akan ku berikan kepada Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahun nya.

Tak hanya itu aku bertekad akan menyatakan isi hatiku malam ini dan aku harap ia menerima nya.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Hinata sahabatku,

Kami sudah sampai di depan pintu Apartemen Uzumaki Naruto lelaki tampan yang sudah menyita Hatiku 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Pintu itu terbuka ia menampilkan sang pemilik dengan kaos hitam biasa yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh tegap nya yang sukses membuat ku meleleh jika membayangkan nya

Ia menyambut kami dengan senyum hangat nya senyum yang selama ini menyinari hatiku bagai sang Mentari .

Di balik senyum nya jelas terlihat Raut terkejut dan kagum kepada ku ahh tidak tepat nya kepada kami berdua aku dan Hinata

Terkejut, Ya pasti ia terkejut karena melihat kami datang larut malam seperti ini .

Kagum, Mungkin kah ia kagum melihat ku? Dan terpesona hahahaaa

Apa hanya kagum melihat Hinata yang begitu ah begitu cantik

Yahhh iya Hinata memang sangat cantik hari ini dengan gaun Biru Sapir nya benar-benar menggoda dan anggun dia Hinata begitu sempurna

"Hinata Shion ayu masuk" pria pirang itu mempersilhkan kami masuk

"Emmhhh emmhh Selamat Ulang Tahun Na..Na..ruto" Sapa ku gagap dan menyerahkan kue yang ku bawa

Ahh Ya ampuunn aku salah tingkah saat ini benar benar salah tingkah hanya karena senyuman dan tatapan sang Pria berambut Blonde dan Bermata Sapir itu Uzumaki Naruto

Ahhh Ia sangat tampan walau hanya memakai Kaos santai biasa.

Kini Waktu Tepat jam 00.00 Naruto pun meniup lilin dan mengucapkan permohonan .hmm aku sangat Bersyukur karena sepertinya malam ini ia sangat Bahagia .

Namun ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatiku

Saat melihat Narutoku dan Hinata terlihat begitu akrab membuat ku cemburu .

ah tapi segera ku tepis rasa cemburu itu karena bagaimana pun Hinata adalah sahabatku . Ia tau bahwa aku mencintai Naruto jadi tak mungkin ia juga menyukai Naruto

Akupun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Naruto walau rasanya begitu Canggung

'' Na..Naa..ruto ano emmhh ini kado untuk mu '' ucapku tentunya dengan nada gagap gugup dan jantung yang rasanya ingin lepas

Apa lagi ketika aku menatap mata sapir nya Bagai Lautan yang begitu tenang,

" Terimakasih Shion , kau baik sekali sudah mau repot membuatkan ku kue lalu memberi kado untuk ku'' senyum hangat nya menerima kado dari ku

Ahh aku gugup benar benar gugup akhir nya aku meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua ya berdua saja.

Naruto Pujaan Hatiku dan Hinata Sahabatku .

'' emmhh Bakka bakka bakka Shion bodoh mengapa kau begitu gugup saat bersama nya , ayo Shion bukan kah kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu kepada Naruto . aahh Namun untuk menatap matanya saja aku tak mampu apalagi menyatakan perasaan pada nya. Dan bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukai ku ''

Omel ku terhadap cermin yang jelas memamerkan wajahku segala pikiran buruk pun muncul begitu nyata dalam kepala rasa takut jika dia menolak ku

" Ayolahhh rupa mu tidak buruk Shion bahkan kau cantik dan tidak Kalah cantik dengan Hinata " semangatku meyakinkan diri

Tersenyum mencoba memberanikan diri untuk keluar membaur dengan Naruto dan Hinata lalu memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan ku ,

Aku keluar dari kamar kecil dengan perasaan campur aduk

Sebelum itu aku mengecek suasana di ruang Naruto dan Hinata berada, aku melihat dan mendengar jelas cekikikan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang tertawa

"Ah Baiklah aku siap" lagi aku mencoba menguatkan tekad ku

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki ku namun tiba tiba suasana mereka berdua menjadi Hening tidak ada cekikikan atau tawa seperti sebelum nya

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mendekat kepada Hinata,

Entah kenapa aku malah memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping dinding dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua

Entah mengapa juga hatiku merasa begitu was was . bahkan nafas ku tersengal nafas ku memburu ketika aku melihat pemandangan di hadapan ku pemadangan yang begitu ahhhhh aku tak bisa melukisan bagimana pendangan itu yg sukses membuat mataku terbelakak

Melihat Lengan Naruto memengang tangan Hinata Butiran beningpun tak tertahan seakan berlomba keluar dari iris Lavederku Aku melihat Naruto memegang lengan Hinata dengan kaki berlutut dan satu tangan nya membawa kotak kecil berudu berwarna ungu, tersenyum lalu mencium lengan putih Hinata

Dan Hinata? Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum tanpa Penolakan . apa semua ini ? , mengapa iaa diam saja bukan kah ia tau aku memcintai bahkan Sangat sangat mencintai Naruto.

Oh ayolah aku bukan anak kecil aku tahu apa arti dari semua ini haha Naruto melamar Hinata

Mengapa Hinata,bukan kah Kau sahabat ku .

Isakan tangisku tak bisa ku tahan lagi, benar saja Naruto mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak berudu ungu tadi, memakaikan nya di jari manis Hinata, tangis ku sudah tak terbendung

Semakin menjadi saat aku melihat Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum

Ahh apa ini , aku memang tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi hanya dengan melihat gerak gerik mereka aku sudah tahu seperti dugaan ku di awal

Bahwa Pujaan hatiku melamar Sahabat ku Sahabat terbaiku dan sahabat ku menerima nya .

.

.

.

Hahaha ini gila bukan

Mengapa Kau melakukan ini Hinata bukan kah kau tahu aku mencintainya .Bukan kah kau sudah tahu seberapa besar Cinta ku padanya.

Jelas saat ini aku sulit bernafas dadaku sesak dan saat ini iris ku melihat jelas Pemandangan yang benar benar begitu Indah bahkan lebih indah dari MENTARI LAUT yang aku suka

Ya sungguh sangat indah aku melihat pemandangan Pengkhianatan dari Sahabatku sendiri ,

.

Aku keluar dari tempat ku bersembunyi di balik dinding

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kemana pun asal tak melihat Mereka Berdua lagi

Kini mereka kembali keposisi semula ke posisi duduk berdampingan dan berdempetan

Ayolah Shion harus nya kau sudah tahu bahkan Naruto dan Hinata begitu dekat haha

Aku mengerti jadi selama ini Hinata menertawakan ku, haha aku wanita yang begitu mencintai Naruto

.

.

'' Naruto Hinata sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan '' Pamitku segera berlari pergi dari Apartemen Naruto

'' eh Shion kau akan kemana? ''

aku mendengar Hinata dan Naruto mencegah ku tetapi sama sekali tak ku gubris

Hatiku hancur dada ku sesak

Saat ini tangisku sudah tak terbendung , saat aku melihat Pengkhianatan sahabat ku bukan nya menegur tetapi aku malah berlari dan Menangis Bodoh nya aku

Saat ini aku berada di Lautan di atas batu karang tinggi yg menurut ku sangat menawan,

ku tengok kebawah ombak laut sedang menari nari dengan kasar mungkin mereka merasakan kesedihaan yang aku rasakan , Aku tumpahkan bahkan aku luapkan kesedihan ku Saat ini

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah begitu lambat dan pelan

Ahaha sepertinya ia takut terjatuh

Dan suara merdu sang pemilik derap langkah itu

'' Shion tadi malam kau kemana?" Hinata sang pemilik suara ia berjalan begitu pelan di atas batu karang menawan ini

" Shion Ombak laut saat ini sedang besar, aku rasa berdiam diri disini cukup berbahaya jika terjatuh kita akan tenggelam '' Ucap nya lagi tergamabr jelas raut khawatir dan takut di wajah ayu milik Sahabatku itu

Ahaha aku suka raut itu

Eh tetapi apa tadi Sahabat? sejak kapan kita bersahabat bukan kah kau pengkhianat Hinata .

'' ah tidak apa Hinata aku tidak akan jatuh dan terseret ombak aku ini seorang Penyelam handal ,lagi pula seharusnya kau tak usah kesini , bukan kah kau tak suka laut '' jawabku tentunya dengan senyuman palsu yang ku ukir begitu manis

'' aku mencemaskan mu Shion , aku memang tidak menyukai laut Shion namun aku menyukai yang sahabatku suka jadi aku juga menyukai lautan bahkan Mentari Laut '' senyum nya

AHAHA kau bilang kau menyukai apapun yang ku suka , Bahkan Mentari Lautku juga,

Pantas saja kau mencuri Mentari Lautku .iya Mentari Lautku Pujaan Hatiku Uzumaki Naruto, Senyum nya yang indah bagaikan mentari begitu terang bercahya dan Tatapan nya yang tenang Iris nya yang biru sangat Mirip Dengan Lautan, ya Uzumaki Naruto Mentari Lautku malah kau rebut dasar Pengkhianat ciihhh .

'' oh begitu , kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku menyaksikan MENTARI LAUT Terbit,bersamaku Hinata? ''

'' Tentu Shion apapun yang kau ingin pasti kan ku turuti karena kau sahabat ku'' senyum nya dengan wajah manis yang busuk itu Ciiihhhhh sahabat kau bilang. Dasar busuk.

'' Benarkah Hinata?, kau juga sahabatku , ohya menurut mu apa arti seorang Sahabat?

'' sahabat itu seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk ku bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun untuk nya''

''wah berarti kau akan melakukan apapun untuk ku,Hinata?" Termasuk…

"Slep"

''Ya tent... Shio...on apa .. yang...k"

"slep"

"Ada apa sahabat ku?" Tanya ku yang kini melihat Hinata kesakitan

"Sh...ii...on.. Me..." kini Hinata sahabatku meringis

"Slep"

"ouhhh Hinata kau begitu cantik"

"Slep, Slep, Slep, Slep, Slep ,Slep"

"aaahhhahhhh Hinata kau begitu indah dengan 9 lubang itu Hahaha" tawaku menggema

Hinata Sahabatku ini begitu menawan bukan dengan gaun biru cantik nya yang kini berubah menjadi merah begitu indah dan wangi

"Mmmhhhh Hinata hahahahaaa jaa"

BUAAAAARRRRRR .

'' ahaha 3…2…1…MENTARI LAUTKU sudah terbit ya , bersama dengan terapung nya Jasad Sahabatku .. ahaha Hinata terimakasih kau telah melakukan yang ku mau . kau tau kan yang aku ingin itu adalah Kau Mati Pengkhianat eh maksudku Sahabatku yang baik uups busuk

.

.

Ibu ternyata Kau benar Laut adalah tempat Untuk menumpahkan semua rasa sakit bahkan tempat Untuk Membuang rasa Benci dan Mmbuang seorang Pengkhianat .

'' Aaku tak menyangka padahal malam tadi aku masih bersamanya'' ucap Naaruto , terlihat jelas raut kesedihan di wajahnya yang membuat ku muak . sudahlah Naruto padahal Hinata sudah mati harusnya kau melirik ku , bukan kah pantas seorang Pengkhianat Mati Di tangan Sahabatnya .

''Shion seharusnya hari ini adalah haribahagia bukan nya hari berduka ''

'' Mamaaksud Mu apa Naruto?''tanya ku bingung

'' sebenarnya, Hinata sudah memberi tahu perasaan mu padaku. makanya Malam tadi aku baru saja Meminta pendapat dan Bantuan Hinata Untuk etoo melamar mu"

DEG

'' APA jadi malam tadi? , Naruto sebenarnya aku yang Membunuh Hinata ''.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku muncul dengan fanfic lama yg begitu buruk dan aneh. Fanfic ini sempat aku post di fesbuk ku pada tahun 2014 silam fanfic ini aku post ulang tadi nya mau aku bust multichap tapi seperti nya aku salah pemahaman jadi aku buat seperti ini deh

Haaahhh

.ahhh aku tau yaaa pasti gaakan ada yang mau baca atau review sih hehe . Aku cukup sadar diri sama tulisan ku hehe, ya gapapalah. Cause I'm writing for pass the time, writing make me be happy, writing make me imagination freely


End file.
